


drunken words

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Happy Ending tho, M/M, bill and stan are A+, eddies sad, richie gets drunk, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie only ever tells Eddie he loves him when he’s drunk. Eddie can’t take it anymore.





	drunken words

Eddie sighed as he retrieved his phone from his bedside table, Richie’s name glaring at him.

“Hello” Eddie answered quietly.

“Eddie, my gorgeous Eddie!” Richie’s voice was loud and Eddie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Where are you?” Eddie asked, already getting out of bed and slipping his jacket on over his night clothes. He shoved on his sneakers whilst he listened to Richie chat away on the phone.

“I’ll send you the address right now Eddie baby” with that Richie hung up. Eddie checked the time, one am. He fucking hated Richie.

“Where are you going?” Bill asked from the couch, where Stan’s head was in his lap.

“I’m going to pick up Richie” Eddie told them, Stan glared at him.

“Again?” Stan just questioned and Eddie nodded slowly.

“I’ll see you guys later” Eddie left his apartment, going and retrieving his car and following the directions to the address Richie had sent. He saw him immediately, all wild curls and wide grins. Eddie’s heart tugged at itself. A wave of alcohol and cigarette smell entered the car with Richie, Eddie just ignored it.

“Are we going back to yours?” Richie asked, grinning at Eddie.

“Yes Rich, it’s one am and Bev has a morning shift tomorrow” Eddie told him, Richie smiled lazily.

“Love it when you take care of me Eddie, love you” Richie stroked his cheek with a knuckle. Eddie tensed up at his words. This wouldn’t be the first time Richie had done this. Every time Richie got drunk, he called Eddie and Eddie picked him up and Richie told him he loved him. But in the morning Richie had none of those words. He was still the same dopey lovable idiot, but he’d tell Eddie about the next guy or girl he was seeing. His words from the night before turning into dust in front of Eddie’s eyes.

“Eddie baby” Richie cooed, placing a hand on Eddie’s thigh.

“Stop it Richie” Eddie moved Richie’s hand and focused on the road. They were back at Eddie’s apartment complex in no time, Eddie having to heave a six foot Richie up the stairs. Bill and Stan looked up from where they sat as Eddie basically pushed Richie through the door.

“Hey boys!” Richie stumbled forward, opening his arms wide.

“I’m going to-,” Eddie shuffled Richie forward, “get him to bed”. Bill eyes watched him sympathetically and Stan just stared at Richie with anger. They were best friends since childhood but even Stan didn’t excuse Richie’s drunken behaviour.

“C’mon Rich, you gotta sleep” Eddie helped him out of his jacket. Richie slumped lazily against him.

“You smell so good Eddie” Richie said, his large hands creeping up Eddie’s waist.

“You feel so good Eddie” Richie moved slightly, so he was resting his forehead on Eddie’s. Eddie let it happen, Eddie let Richie kiss him. Because Eddie was a fool in love. Richie’s hand snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Eddie finally stepped back, staring at Richie in the full bedroom light.

“Please don’t do this to me again,” Eddie tried to keep his voice stern but it wavered with emotion, “you do not get to play me like this Richie”. Eddie watched as Richie sat down, confusion furrowing his brows.

“I thought you liked me Eddie?” He sounded like a child, Eddie wasn’t falling for it this time.

“You don’t get to tell me you love me when you’re drunk. You don’t get to kiss me and hold me and in the morning you’re gone without another word. I will not be that person anymore” Eddie told him, turning away from Richie and leaving him in his bedroom. Stan and Bill were just leaving the couch, where Eddie planned to spend his night.

“Eddie are you-“

“No Bill, I’m not okay. But I’ll get over it” Eddie stopped him, gathering some blankets and lying down in the dark of the living room. Eddie wouldn’t cry. He’d fall asleep and pretend Richie wasn’t sleeping in his bed without him.   
     Eddie woke up early the next morning, he heard voices from the kitchen. He stretched out groggily, his back hurting from sleeping on the couch. Standing up slowly, dragging the blanket around him.

“I could do with some coffee” he said as he entered the kitchen, stopping when he saw Richie sat at the small table with Stan. Bill was heating the coffee pot up.

“Coming right up Eddie” Bill said, reaching for four mugs. Eddie hovered by the doorway, avoiding Richie’s eyes. Richie never stayed the morning after, he always left with a small text to Eddie.

“Uh- thank you for picking me up” Richie directed at Eddie.

“No worries” Eddie replied shortly, taking the mug of coffee and wrapping his cold hands around it. Eddie left after drinking his coffee, needing to get ready for his shift.

“Eddie” Richie followed him into his room, blinking slightly as Eddie opened the curtains. He loved New York, it was worlds away from where he grew up but it felt homely to him still.

“Rich?” Eddie questioned, watching Richie fiddle aimlessly with the hem of his t shirt.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to sleep on your couch” Richie sounded nervous, this wasn’t typical for him.

“It’s okay, you needed to sleep” Eddie retrieved his scrubs, laying them out on the bed.

“I’m gonna head home anyway. Thank you, it won’t happen again” Richie sounded honest, Eddie just nodded. Richie left, Eddie heard him say his goodbyes to Bill and Stan. Ignoring all the bubbling feelings, Eddie got dressed into his scrubs. Bill and Stan waved him off, as much as he loved the hospital, Saturday shifts weren’t his favourite thing.  
     Eddie arrived home from work at eleven, the darkness of the flat indicating that Bill and Stan were either sleeping or out. He found some left over dinner in the fridge, reheating it as he almost dozed off against the kitchen side. His phone buzzed in the front of his scrubs, Eddie groaned. Richie.

“Hey Eddie, I was wondering if you were home?” Richie sounded quiet, but he also wasn’t drunk.

“I just got home from work” Eddie told him, taking his food out of the microwave and retrieving a fork before taking a lonely seat at the small table.

“Could I uh- come over? I know it’s late and you probably want to get to bed...” Richie trailed off.

“Of course you can, I’ll leave the door unlocked as I need a shower” Eddie told him, finishing his food quickly after hanging up. He also showered in record time, walking out in a towel to find Richie sat on his couch.

“I’ll just get dressed, give me a second” Eddie said when Richie saw him.

“I’m sorry for dropping in unannounced” Richie said, playing with his fingers. Eddie joined him on the couch, curling up against the arm.

“Richie, we’ve been friends for years. You always drop in unannounced” Eddie teased and a small smile played on Richie’s lips. Richie was so beautiful. Every small part of him Eddie loved. From his slightly gappy and large front teeth, to his glasses which he only recently changed to more modern ones. His unruly curls that never seemed to be brushed. Richie was unconventionally beautiful, and Eddie loved that.

“Stan said something to me this morning,” Richie started to say and pulled Eddie from his thoughts, “it made me realise”.

“Realise what?”

“That I have to be honest, what I’ve been doing to you isn’t fair. Calling you when I’m drunk because it’s the only time I can truly admit what I feel about you” Richie was quiet, eyes distant. Eddie stayed frozen against the couch.

“I’m not good with words Eds, never have been. So the shit I say when I’m drunk is me being honest, the alcohol just gives me the confidence to say it” Richie turned to him now, eyes wary and watching Eddie with a level of intensity.

“You mean you-“ Eddie couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Yes Eds, I love you” Richie bit at his bottom lip, Eddie reached out to touch it to stop him from doing so.

“You mean that? You’re not fooling around?” Eddie asked with caution.

“I’m not fooling around” Richie smiled slightly, it was still slightly forced. Eddie moved forward, lacing his hand in Richie’s.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that” Eddie replied and then they kissed. For the first time ever, they were sober and Eddie wouldn’t be left feeling empty. It was gentle and slow, Richie pulling Eddie closer towards him. When they pulled apart, Richie rested on his forehead on Eddie’s

“I’m sorry it took me so long” Richie apologised before pecking Eddie’s lips lightly.

“We’ve got all the time in the world, can we go to bed now?” Eddie asked, Richie grinned as he stood up. They walked hand in hand to Eddie’s bedroom. The next morning Eddie woke up with Richie next to him, and Eddie felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing i wrote!!   
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated


End file.
